


First to Second, Second to Third

by aflaminghalo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Someone Had To, and someone probably has, but i've not seen it, i have a car kink i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflaminghalo/pseuds/aflaminghalo
Summary: The angel reached out, tentatively grasping the spot where Crowley’s hand had been.





	First to Second, Second to Third

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed late night nonsense for your pleasure.

"I just don't see why you can't do it yourself."  


"I can and I am. I just thought, y'know, from the way you've been watching me that you might like to help."  


Aziraphale didn't have wings in his corporeal form, but still Crowley could see them in his mind’s eye, fluttering in indignation. "I'm not... watching."  


"Noooo. Just angelically observing."  


"Exactly. It's a fascinating process."  


"All the more reason to have a go yourself then." He nodded vaguely downwards.  


"Stop trying to tempt me."  


Crowley held Aziraphale’s gaze as he deliberately deepened the motion of his arm, letting himself be distracted by the way the angel’s nose was pinking with the little blush that meant he really wanted to. Someone bless the safety of dark lenses. “No temptation even attempted. But if you’re scared…”  


“Of such a little thing? I don’t think so!” The angel reached out, tentatively grasping the spot where Crowley’s hand had been.  


"You can hold it a little bit tighter than that, it doesn't bite."  


"How’s that?"  


"Honest to-" Crowley took a deep breath and rolled his eyes instead. "That's fine if you're trying to snap it in half. Here" He tugged Aziraphale’s hand off the gear stick, placing it back down on the knob gently then covering it with his own hand.  


"Now, the magic-" He put his foot down on the accelerator and then clutch, guiding the stick in their hands through the gear pattern, feeling the g-force push them back into the seats. It beat going on your belly any day.  


"And how often do you have to do that?"  


Crowley looked down at their fingers, still entwined around the warm leather, and up, instinctively, unerringly, to Aziraphale’s gaze. "Well, that depends on how fast you want to go."


End file.
